Observational Skills
by Stonecreek
Summary: Sakura is the best at chakra control in Team 7. What she does with it is decidedly…unconventional. Naruto is dumbfounded. Sasuke is quietly scared senseless. And her sensei? Kakashi couldn't be prouder of his little voyeur in the making. An ongoing, connected series of 100 word drabbles where Sakura & her team learn some much-needed lessons. Mostly slice-of-life, high T rating.
1. Lesson 1

**A.N. –** Welcome to this little series of slightly-mature 100-word drabbles. I've been reading a ton of Sakura-centric fics lately, and I wanted to try my hand at a pre-Shippuden, but still badass, Sakura. All she really has to work with at that point is her mind and chakra control. The original idea was to have each drabble be a lesson in which Sakura exhibits some talent while her cohorts suck at it, but to encapsulate that in the 100 word limit is tough. So, this will probably end up being slice-of-life as much as anything. I'm posting three drabbles to start with; updates will be hopefully at least once a week. Lastly, I don't own Naruto nor do I profit monetarily from this work in any way.

 **Lesson No. 1**

"Sakura, your nipples match your hair!" Naruto breathes out in awe.

"They're not the same shade, idiot," Sakura starts before cutting herself off, blushing. Not just due to the topic – in her anger she'd risen out of the water, inadvertently giving Naruto more to gawk at.

"You _match_ …" Naruto manages, mouth hanging open.

Sakura takes a painfully long moment to realize what Naruto is referencing. When she does, Sakura's whole body takes on a rosy hue.

"How'd you even _see_ that? It's barely started…" Once again, Sakura's mouth slammed shut, mortified. Apparently, she can't self-censor when Inner's running her mouth.


	2. Lesson 2

**A.N. –** Here's drabble #2. Unlike my other drabble collections, this one has a cohesive plot going throughout. The rest of Team 7 will show up eventually.

 **Lesson No. 2**

After storming out of the river, fuming (and uncaring that Naruto was still staring; he'd seen it all already), Sakura got to plotting as she donned her qipao dress. To let that little prankster get the drop on her twice in so short a span galled at her level of intellect. While Inner had some choice words about the blonde, Sakura could agree on one thing – she had to exact revenge somehow.

Sakura glanced behind her. Naruto appeared to be getting ready to take his own cold river plunge. Inner's voice stilled as Sakura grinned.

She could work with this.


	3. Lesson 3

**A.N. –** Here's the final drabble of the introductory batch. Would you readers prefer me to upload a drabble at a time, or in batches? Also, on my profile page, I have a list of all my favorite one-shots (it's a work in progress; I've almost gotten to Naruto alphabetically). Check it out!

 **Lesson No. 3  
**

Sakura calmly settled herself in the shade, plan coalescing quickly in her head.

Genjutsu, given time and practice, could be her specialty. And, given her superior chakra control over the target, Sakura saw no reason for failure.

Carefully holding her intended image in mind, Sakura formed the hand seals as Naruto waded oblivious in the river. Clamping down on her own chakra signature, Sakura directed her new, ephemerally nude genjutsu doppelganger to the water's edge. Sporting a coy look she'd never actually be caught making, the illusion spoke.

"~Oh Naruto!~"

The boy tilted his head up, sputtered, choke and sank.


	4. Lesson 4

**A.N. –** Here's the first of the next set of three drabbles. With these, the framework for things going forward should be complete, as the rest of the team is introduced. Not to say that there won't be appearance by other characters, but this will mainly be about Sakura and her interactions with her team.

 **Lesson No. 4**

When Naruto surfaced, practically leaping from the water and eyes darting suspiciously around, it wasn't to a nude Sakura.

No, the Sakura that greeted him wore a confident smirk along with her usual garb and sported none of his embarrassment. She let her eyes travel slowly down, then back up, looking her teammate square in the eyes.

"Well, Naruto, you're lucky the water's so cold; it excuses certain things," Naruto's gaze dropped as Sakura continued. "But not others. Who knows, though? Maybe you too will get some hair eventually."

Naruto pinked to match all of Sakura's hair. Sakura heel-turned away.


	5. Lesson 5

**A.N. –** Let's welcome Sasuke to the party! Certainly not my favorite character, but he's young here, so there's hope for him yet. Just not in this particular drabble.

 **Lesson No. 5**

As Sakura settled back under her tree to continue her studies (and bask in self-satisfaction), the third member of Team 7 was trying to remain composed.

And failing, spectacularly.

Sasuke Uchiha was many things, but - being a boy early in puberty - well-adjusted was not one of them. He'd barely managed to conceal himself in the bushes, armful of firewood forgotten as he witnessed Sakura's dismantlement of the dead last.

Her actions were cool, measured, and decidedly out of character to the academy student he'd mostly ignored.

Sasuke gulped.

He'd miscalculated.

Trembling, he was resigned – surely, he'd be next.


	6. Lesson 6

**A.N. –** Kakashi is late to arrive - as per usual. Now that all the main players have had their turn, I probably will be uploading individual drabbles from here on. It won't be once a day or anything, but I won't let this story languish for too long between updates.

 **Lesson No. 6**

Kakashi had left his charges to prep camp while he'd gone off to acquire food - and maybe read Icha Icha in privacy.

Both objectives complete, he returned to find three strangely silent genin. Eye-smiling at them, he unsealed the boar he'd slain and ordered them to divvy it up. Satisfied his lesson would heeded be due to their growling stomachs, Kakashi settled back and stealthily dispelled the shadow clone that'd been monitoring them all afternoon.

Memories assailed him.

The copy-nin was slightly disturbed – and proud. He side-eyed Sakura, pondering if she'd pilfered his precious book. There was potential there.


	7. Lesson 7

**A.N. –** Here's the first of my one-at-a-time installments. Another AN at the end!

 **Lesson No. 7**

After his charges had fallen asleep, Kakashi did the proper ninja thing and rifled through Sakura's possessions. What he'd witnessed (second-hand) earlier had no previous evidence backing it up. That lapse in intel he couldn't afford, not amongst his high-value team.

He didn't find a copy of Icha Icha (his own or another), but Kakashi did find materials on loan from the shinobi library that Sakura didn't have clearance for. There were genjutsu scrolls and pysch profiles, plus a book he'd only heard rumor of – The Art of the Kunoichi.

The author? One Senju Tsunade.

Behind his mask, Kakashi winced.

 **A.N. –** I was torn between having either Kushina or Tsunade be the author. I feel more confident in Tsunade's character, so having her be the one to write the book Sakura is so taking to heart (or will, in the coming chapters) feels the safest bet to me. But Kushina as proxy mentor to little impressionable Sakura would've been a blast, too. Plus, having knowledge of Kushina this early on seemed a bridge too far to take with Sakura.


	8. Lesson 8

**A.N. -** Today sucked, since Anthony Bourdain died. Have a hopefully humorous drabble to make up for the loss. **  
**

**Lesson No. 8**

Sakura wakes next morning, peripherally aware that something feels off. A bathroom trip to the bushes later, she realizes the incongruity is centered where she slept.

Specifically, her pack has hints of dog odor.

There's only one person amongst them that could be the source. Sasuke is as fond of pets as anything else breathing – which is to say, not very. Naruto's overwhelming chakra makes him terrifying for most animals without him knowing why.

It's definitely not her, so it must be Kakashi. Snooping's fine until it's your things being investigated. Sakura frowns, adding another to her growing shit list.


	9. Lesson 9

**A.N. –** This is a bit of a bridge installment before the team's back in the village, and some real fun can start. Next chapter, we'll check in with poor paranoid Sasuke. Then, perhaps, a new perspective from Izumo and Kotetsu as the team arrives. Honestly, there's probably five drabbles until the next major point I want to hit.

 **Lesson No. 9**

As Team 7 trudges back to the village, survival exercise done, the silence from last evening hasn't dissipated.

Naruto is oddly quiet, shooting Sakura furtive glances while bringing up the rear. Sasuke is hovering near Kakashi, either eager to get home or seeking the jonin's protection.

Sakura's in the middle, wide berth given in both directions. This allows her to plot uninterrupted. She's come to the realization she faces a moral quandary. The best way to get her sensei back would be to pilfer his stupid book.

She's just not sure the mental scarring would be worth the petty revenge.


	10. Lesson 10

**A.N. –** Sorry, no Sasuke-centric chapter this time around. I figured having him back in the village first would fuel his paranoia more. So, y'all get some Izumo and Kotetsu this time. Also, check out Lesson 9; when I published it on Saturday, the chapter showed up fine, but the update date never updated. So, the story never appeared at the top of the Just In or Naruto section. It got hundreds fewer clicks than any new chapter I'd published so far. Anyway, sorry for the long author's note; on with the story (it has the same word count as this note).

 **Lesson No. 10**

A very bored Izumo and Kotetsu stood on duty at Konohagakure's main gates.

They were considerably less so after Team 7 passed.

A disgruntled Kakashi was first, barely glancing at the papers he signed before beelining toward the Hokage's tower. Sasuke , looking haunted and hunted, was equally as quick to vacate the area once his sensei had left.

Sakura and Naruto ambled in last, Naruto beaming and talking Sakura's ear off. The pair headed to Ichiraku's.

10 minutes later, another Sakura strolled in. Sighing contentedly, she flicked through some dispelling hand signs, waved to the guards and went home.


	11. Lesson 11

**A.N. –** After this Sasuke-centric chapter, we'll be back to a couple of Sakura-centric ones. Also, the plot will get kicked into gear again. Not that I'm adhering to canon or anything, just acting on whims that seem intriguing. Also, I love all the clicks I'm getting on this, so thanks for those. If this isn't your cup of tea, I do have 40 other stories you might be interested in.

 **Lesson No. 11**

Sasuke knew that his clan compound gave off creepy vibes. It was practically his extended family's graveyard. The buildings were vacant, grounds unkempt, and at night the place screamed danger.

None were the reason why Konoha's last Uchiha was huddled, trembling in his closet the night after Team 7 returned to the village.

He'd tried to fall asleep in his bed, but Sasuke kept seeing pink flashes in the window. He'd drawn the curtains, but still swore a presence was monitoring him (and it wasn't ANBU).

Nope, Sakura had a grudge. He preferred the fangirl – at least she was predictable.


	12. Lesson 12

**A.N. –** And back to Sakura, though she's not really conscious for much of this drabble. Momentous plot (to me, anyway) happens next chapter or two!

 **Lesson No. 12**

After two shadow clones (one which lasted almost all evening), various genjutsus, plus other casual feats with her chakra along with the trip back to the village, Sakura should have expected the crash when she finally got home.

She didn't.

Sakura barely made it to her bedroom before falling face forward onto her bed, dead to the world. Her feet, still booted, hung ungainly off the side where she collapsed. If she were conscious, Inner would be berating her vessel's poor energy management.

Instead, the cool breeze through her open window had to settle for fanning the girl's flushed cheeks.


	13. Lesson 13

**A.N. –** Here's the start of the next plot thread for this series of drabbles. I am really looking forward the oncoming shenanigans. Also, the line at the end intentionally is not quite Shakespeare, as I am sure the Naruto-verse is Bard-less.

 **Lesson No. 13**

Kakashi, crouched in the open window, clucked under his breath. No traps, alert mechanisms, not even locked nor closed! And here he was thinking his female student had some _promise_. It was hard to reconcile that feeling of having the chance to unlock potential skills in someone with the genin he was observing unnoticed.

Sakura was sprawled half-on, half-off disgustingly pastel bedding, head not quite to her pillows. Soft snores and drool were her only defense. Kakashi made the soundless leap into her bedroom. Palming a familiar summoning scroll, he couldn't resist his cry.

"Let loose the hounds of hell!"


	14. Lesson 14

**A.N. –** Here, have some profanity before anything constructive happens. After all, Sakura is a preteen girl here and would not take kindly to the wake-up call. See y'all Monday for the next update.

 **Lesson No. 14**

Sakura awoke in a dogpile. Literally.

She resisted the urge to strong-arm the canines off her bed, fearful more for retaliatory bites than harming the summons. Kakashi, though, she had no compunctions with lambasting.

"What the _hell_ , Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura exhaled as she tried to work free of the writhing, furry mass pinning her. Inner chimed up, "No, seriously, _what the fuck?!_ I thought team hazing was long over."

Kakashi ducked the pillow Sakura heaved at him and watched it sail out the newly-vacant window.

He sidled up to Sakura's beside and crouched down to eye level.

"We need to talk."


	15. Lesson 15

**A.N. –** Busy night at work, but not too busy for me to not post a new drabble. Strange how I only write these during downtime on the job, yet at home surrounded by blank notebooks, nothing. Dialogue only this time, starting with Sakura, then Kakashi (in case that wasn't obvious by the end of the 100 words below).

 **Lesson No. 15**

"Huh?"

"How astute of you, Sakura."

"Oh shove it, you creeping perv."

"I'm merely stopping by to set a future groundwork."

"Says the man who's habitually two hours late to everything."

"Ignoring that. I wouldn't _need_ to do this had your…recent activities been so different from the Academy student who first introduced herself to me."

"Well, I had to 'introduce' myself to you via sleuthing out a bingo book entry, chatting up some tipsy jonin and eavesdropping on your ninken; we're even."

"Eavesdropping? Maa, that's no way to treat your sensei, Sakura."

"Teach me, then. Prove your damn worth."

"Deal."


	16. Lesson 16

**A.N. –** As much as I like writing dialogue, not every drabble can be nothing but conversation. It's back to our regular proceedings this time around. Well, if by regular, I mean a dysfunctional support figure abducting an impressionable preteen…

 **Lesson No. 16**

Sakura blinked at Kakashi, unsure she'd heard correctly.

Kakashi stared back, his one visible eye radiating amusement.

'Damn that man,' Inner thought. Sakura actually said,

"That still doesn't explain why you decided that 2 AM was the best time for this. My parents are just down the hall, and…"

Sakura's world went blurry; she fought the urge to puke.

"I'm going to stop you here. You were getting quite loud, Sakura."

The eye smile was back. Her room wasn't.

They were on an unfamiliar roof. Sakura eep'ed and spun around, wide-eyed.

"You're lucky I wore PJs tonight," she growled.

"Tonight?"


	17. Lesson 17

**A.N. –** We'll get back to Naruto and Sasuke in a few chapters; for now, I'm having too much fun with Sakura and Kakashi sniping at one another.

 **Lesson No. 17**

Sakura gaped at the white-haired man, who at the moment was reminding her very much of a certain legendary Sannin she'd read about. Now, to needle him about it or not…

"Sensei, it's not healthy to be so fixated on my state of dress." Kakashi gave a dismissive wave, so she pressed on. "Why, just earlier you – through proxy – saw more than you should have." Kakashi tensed. "You know what I did to Naruto in retaliation. I still haven't gotten you back yet. Remember that."

"I do, and I will," Kakashi intoned with a measure of respect.

Then he vanished.

 **A.N. 2 –** I was going to have Sakura grill Kakashi about his dogs and have him call her out on her knowledge of them, but this little section was getting too long. I really do want to get back to more full Team 7 fun times.


	18. Lesson 18

**A.N. –** While this series of drabbles will eventually show Sakura becoming stronger, right now she's no great shakes. Let's watch Kakashi point that out as painfully as possible this chapter. Also, while I don't beg for reviews, having one or two would be nice, considering the thousands of hits this story gets with nobody commenting. I do really love the clicks, though; I dunno if it's just the fandom or the update pace, but this is my most consistently read story.

 **Lesson No. 18**

Sakura isn't sure how she made it home, nor how she reached the training ground by 6 AM either. She's fairly certain sleep wasn't involved.

Horror of horrors, Kakashi was on time.

Given the boys' tendency to arrive late, Sakura was about to face four hours of uninterrupted, personal tutelage. She was _screwed_.

Kakashi was muttering to himself while Sakura was freaking out.

"Genjutsu…Kurenai'd be better…ninjutsu…no, too little chakra reserves…bukijutsu…ha! Not without more muscle mass. Guess that leaves taijutsu."

Kakashi cleared his throat. Sakura startled. He was curling his fingers in a 'come at me' motion.

Sakura gulped and obliged.


	19. Lesson 19

**A.N. –** Pick on Sakura time continues for another few chapters – this time through the lens of Sasuke and Naruto. This installment also hearkens back to Lesson No. 4. I have also been adding to my favorite one-shots list on my profile page; I finally reached Naruto alphabetically. Check it out! And thank you for the clicks and review. See y'all Monday.

 **Lesson No. 19**

Sasuke strides into the training ground to find Sakura face-down in the dirt. He's momentarily taken aback, massacre flashbacks looming, before resettling. He nods at Kakashi and prepares for the day's lessons, inwardly happy his impending doom via Haruno was postponed.

Naruto arrives as the team's considering a lunch break. Sakura's sitting upon a log, clutching an icepack to her split brow. Sasuke is smirking, twirling a kunai, and Sakura can't even muster the energy to be irritated. Naruto frowns, ready to challenge Sasuke, but Sakura raises her hand and catches his eye.

 _Shrinkage_ , she mouths.

Naruto lowers his fists.


	20. Lesson 20

**A.N. –** Alright, back to Sakura's POV for a drabble before introducing a new one next chapter. Also, have some Kakashi being a good sensei the only way he knows how to – brutally. Lastly, when I include Inner Sakura's thoughts, do you prefer italics or single quotes to display them?

 **Lesson No. 20**

Kakashi-sensei was a _bastard_ – a well-meaning one, but still.

He'd spent the entire day working her insensate. After that morning's physically punishing training, he assigned Sakura a solo D-rank. He had the gall to cheerfully state there'd be a prize if she finished by sundown.

At that point, Sakura could barely stand up straight. Cleaning out gutters in her condition sounded like hell, but her ire blazed hot. She'd bellow those gutters empty.

Sakura returned, muck-coated and holding out an expectant hand.

Kakashi handed her a tome:

Healing for Beginners

 _Not so much a gift as a necessity_ , Inner groused.


	21. Lesson 21

**A.N. –** And now for that new perspective that I promised last chapter. Let's welcome Ino to the "concerned, but secretly glad it's not happening to me" party. As for a question to you, the readers: do you care if I place this story anywhere in the timeline, 'cause right now I'm just having fun with early-era genin Team 7.

 **Lesson No. 21**

Ino bade her team farewell and headed home in Konoha's soft sunset, pleasantly content. Her team was gelling, and Asuma-sensei wasn't going easy on her like others did with clan kids. She was weary, but satisfied.

Then she saw Sakura across the street.

The pinkette was limping toward the civilian sector, looking at the walls as if contemplating using them for support. Even from a distance, the mottled bruising along Sakura's arms and legs stood out. Ino stared, shocked still, and Sakura ambled out of sight before she could call out.

Ino re-evaluated her situation. Apparently, she had it _good_.


	22. Lesson 22

**A.N. –** I've had this scene in my head for over a week and was waiting to get to this place in the narrative. I find the situation both amusing and sobering. Sakura's been through the wringer lately. Gee, I wonder how she'll choose to relieve the stress. It certainly couldn't be by picking on her teammates and teacher, could it? Till next time...

 **Lesson No. 22**

Sakura half-heartedly called out "I'm home" to her mother in the kitchen before heading upstairs to bathe. Mechanically, she dropped her gear, then shed her soiled clothes while waiting for the shower to achieve the perfect temperature.

Stepping in, she nearly collapsed from relief. This was bliss. This was…

Her mother stepped through the unlocked bathroom door, an hour later. Her daughter didn't come down for dinner. She'd called up, but Mebuki figured Sakura was napping or studying. However, the water was still running.

So, worried, she went to check.

Sakura was under the (now-cold) spray, asleep where she stood.


	23. Lesson 23

**A.N. –** One more chapter until Sakura's back with Team 7, and back to quietly showboating her teammates and teacher. Till then, poor Sakura has a harsh repercussion to face. Bonus points for the reader to spot the reference to my job in the chapter.

 **Lesson No. 23**

For the second straight morning, Sakura comes to unawares how she wound up in her bed. She vaguely recalls shoveling some dinner down, perhaps concerned questions from okaa-san, but the rest is muddled.

Sakura sits up and stretches, absently noting her still wide-open window. She's in a nightshirt, not training clothes, and wonders if she accomplished that task herself. Blearily rubbing her eyes, Sakura glances at the clock.

8:10 AM.

She's sure her vehement curse can be heard at the training ground she was supposed to be at two hours ago.

 _Tardier than Kakaski! You're fucked._

Sakura can't refute Inner.


	24. Lesson 24

**A.N. –** Kakashi is back to his old ways this chapter. Well, sorta… I also get to introduce someone who's been mentioned, but now gets a speaking role.

 **Lesson No. 24**

Sakura can't shunshin (yet), but still makes the training ground by 8:30. Unsurprisingly, Naruto isn't there. Thankfully, Sasuke's a no-show, too.

Puzzlingly, Kakashi's also absent.

Before yesterday, sensei's lateness was assumed, Now, she's dreading the jonin's appearance and the metaphorical (she hopes) anvil that will drop. Still, she sets her gear down and starts stretching; between books and observations, she's used to self-teaching.

A low growl has Sakura pivoting and diving for her discarded kunai holster.

It's in the mouth of a very familiar pug.

Pakkun spits it out and says, "Pup, you've lost your Kakashi privileges for the day."


	25. Lesson 25

**A.N. -** Inner Sakura slips to Outer Sakura in this chapter. Inner is a lot of fun to write; Sakura in general will be fun to write in this story. More awkward teen shenanigans to come soon!

 **Lesson No. 25**

Sakura barely – barely – holds back a swear. She opts for,

"It's Kakashi's job, his _duty_ , to train his team. The only privilege I've earned is something others take for granted –their sensei being on time and actually, y'know, _teaching_." Pakkun's ready to interrupt, but Sakura's quicker. "Yes, I was late this morning. I blame yesterday's rigmarole and only being given a book to help recuperate."

Sakura's face matches her hair. Pakkun is impassive.

"Being holding that in a while, have you?" the dog quips.

Sakura seethes, screeches under her breath (Pakkun winces), and of course that's when Sasuke shows up.


	26. Lesson 26

**A.N. –** Getting up on a soapbox here thanks to an anonymous reviewer I can't reply to any other way. Yes, I write 100 word increments. Yes, it's actually challenging to trim the excess and still keep the narrative comprehensible, flowing, and interesting to read. I'm a fan of brevity, in poetry and fiction. I've found in my two decades working with the written word that spamming tons of words is easy. Making a few words say a lot is hard. For those nice enough to leave reviews _not_ saying you'll report me for no reason, I appreciate it. (100 words, too.)

 **Lesson No. 26**

Sasuke muttered 'Kai," but the scene stayed the same.

Sakura was getting chewed out by a dog – or was it the other way around? The vitriol flew thick and fast; Sasuke wanted no part of that verbal slugfest.

Still, Kakashi wasn't there, and since the pug was holding his own, he must be sensei's ninken. Ignoring the devolving fight, Sasuke turned to sit down to meditate on revenge.

It was going well, too, until Sakura skidded over, wringing with sweat and dusty.

He didn't have time to dodge. Sakura used Sasuke as a springboard and leapt back into the fray.


	27. Lesson 27

**A.N. –** Kakashi's back in the house (well, the training field). Naruto's still mysteriously absent. He couldn't _possibly_ be planning a prank of his own on Sakura, could he? (Yes, yes he very well could be).

 **Lesson No. 27**

Kakashi arrived at 10 AM, like the boys usually expected. Sakura had learned her lesson about punctuality=personal tutelage, if her roughed up appearance and his smug pug were accurate judges.

Sasuke, too, was playing to form, brooding quietly and nursing a nasty case of road rash. The perplexity was his missing genin. Granted, Naruto sense of time was skewed, but he genuinely seemed to like training, though not so much the D-ranks.

Kakashi frowned, unseen. Sakura plotting, he now knew, was a given. Naruto resuming pranking, now supplemented with rudimentary ninja skills? Kakashi feared for Konoha's sanity – and Sakura's reprisal.


	28. Lesson 28

**A.N. –** A non-Naruto related note this time. I have a C2 community in the Harry Potter fandom called Luna's Pensieve. It highlights great, Luna-centric fics that I feel did not (and do not) get the recognition they deserve. If you happen to like both fandoms, check it out!

 **Lesson No. 28**

It turned out that Kakashi had more imminent fears to face than a Haruno on the warpath.

As the trio left to get their D-ranks assignments, Naruto leapt out from behind a wall. Not an altogether unusual occurrence, but him disappearing a large cloud of white smoke was.

When the cover dispersed to reveal a whiskered, busty, _nude_ blonde…reactions were varied.

Kakashi ducked his head, hiding his chuckles. He'd reprimand Naruto later.

Sasuke's nose bled, just a bit, though he'd deny it vehemently forever after.

Sakura blanched and fumed outwardly. Inside the budding kunoichi, though, a new idea had blossomed.

 **A.N. 2 –** It's time for Sakura to get back to being a paper ninja and resume studying and working on genjutsu and chakra manipulation and jutsu. So expect a chapter or two of Sakura being bookish and the others quietly worrying before any more revenge.


	29. Lesson 29

**A.N. –** What's this, Sakura hitting a roadblock that's not shaped like her sensei? Read on to see how Sakura takes out her frustration (hint – crushes make preteens do stupid shit).

 **Lesson No. 29**

The library had failed her.

Attempting to wheedle a book out of her parents' stocks proved fruitless.

Sakura had not even seen the handsigns needed for the jutsu she wanted to perform, just the end result. Research was needed, and it was what she excelled at.

So why was this such a fucking hassle?

Approaching midnight, Sakura hunched over her desk, writing implements discarded. Inner was giving into hormone-fueled angst, and Sakura tended to agree. She needed a break.

Inner whispered an idea, deviously perfect.

Sakura snagged a cloak from her closet. She had a (mostly) abandoned compound to raid.


	30. Lesson 30

**A.N. –** And we're back, and back to the slightly risqué territory. I leave it to the reader's imagination to discern where and how Sakura obtained her prize here.

 **Lesson No. 30**

The "defenses" around the Uchiha compound were pathetically easy ( _Like your bedroom window_ , Inner snarked), so Sakura felt no guilt at entering the main house uncontested.

The lights were off, affording but shadowed views of the state of unkemptness the once-grand home had fallen into. Sakura found the library easy enough, but there her ease ended. Fully 90% of the material was blood-keyed, and what wasn't proved benign.

So, she'd broken the law for nothing. That wouldn't do. Sakura had to nab some grand trophy to make this worthwhile.

Ten minutes later, Sakura left, one pair of boxer shorts richer.


	31. Lesson 31

**A.N. –** I wrote (well, finished off) a Harry Potter one-shot yesterday. If Bella and Cissy as kids meeting Voldemort for the first time is your thing, check it out. If not, well, you always have Sakura and Sasuke proving hormones are a bitch.

 **Lesson No. 31**

Sakura, despite her late-night sojourn, arrives on time for training. Kakashi appears seconds later, Sasuke not far behind. Apparently, word is out - their teacher actually teaches if the student bothers to show initiative.

The two genin settle into morning exercises. After an hour in the heat, Sakura's qipao dress is clinging to her like a second skin, and Sasuke carefully does. not. pay. attention. to it. Then Sakura turns a handspring, and that already short fabric obeys gravity.

Sakura glances back and winks, bending taut to emphasize his boxers adorning her frame.

"Come and get them, Sasuke- _chan_ " she mouths.

 **A.N. 2 –** I have deliberately stayed away from using Japanese honorifics in this fic, both due to not being a native speaker and also to save my word count. But here, the chan is needed for the joke. Next time, we get to see what Sakura's picked up from her reading lately.


	32. Lesson 32

**A.N. –** I am finally settling on a time frame for this story – pre-Wave arc. That way, I get to enjoy the halcyon days before Team 7 got scarred by their first C-rank turning into an A-rank. Also, this means Sasuke doesn't have his sharingan yet. That _might_ be important in this chapter, just saying.

 **Lesson No. 32**

Sakura weaves handsigns, shimmers, and vanishes.

Sasuke gapes and pivots to beseech Kakashi with a thousand-yard stare. Kakashi cocks an eyebrow as if saying 'I didn't teach her that; you're on your own.' The avenging Uchiha curses Itachi's name (again); the family dōjutsu would really be useful now.

Instead, Sasuke's left craning his head to find the pinkette and proving wildly unsuccessful at it. A hand snares his ankle and _yanks_. Sasuke is buried neck deep. Sakura rematerializes, leans down, and coos,

"Did you know I have Earth affinity?"

Sasuke glares indignantly; Kakashi's other eyebrow raises, saying 'Not me, either.'

 **A.N. 2 –** So, two things: 1. I tend to agree Sakura has Earth-release (and perhaps Water, too) and am fuzzy on whether canon supports this. 2. I have at least four more scenes outlined before I even _think_ about sending the team to greet Zabuza and Haku. Honestly, I am having a blast with the squabbling little genin and long-suffering sensei. Case in point, this chapter could've been three, I wrote that much for it originally.


	33. Lesson 33

**A.N. –** Time to check in on Naruto. It looks like he's wising up a tad by emulating Sakura. Also, I like the name Sexy Jutsu. Lastly, I'll next be posting on Monday, so sorry for the two-day break.

 **Lesson No. 33**

Naruto, for the second straight day, hid in wait to ambush Team 7. Yesterday's deployment of the Sexy Jutsu had gone spectacularly, and was well worth the earful he received from Kakashi-sensei. Today, he lounged in the shrubbery, waiting for the perfect moment while also trying to devise a new prank idea.

The thing is, it's hard to top nudity for shock value.

Sakura was, unknowingly, giving it a damn good try this morning: suggestively taunting her crush, Earth release out of nowhere, gobsmacking Kakashi…Naruto saw it all.

Naruto slumped back in the bushes, beaten before he could even start.


	34. Lesson 34

**A.N. –** I do love me some new perspectives for our favorite characters. To add to the already-high level of insanity, let me introduce you to Might Guy. I am having a blast writing these; I do hope you readers are equally enjoying the ride.

 **Lesson No. 34**

Team 7 had no clue their sensei had an "eternal rival." They also weren't sure if the green-clad man was even from their planet.

Might Guy inserted himself into their training after briskly jogging past and proceeded to upturn everything. Sakura would be taking notes on how he somehow weaponized strong positive emotions via genjutsu, but she was busy dodging for her life from his taijutsu barrage.

Kakashi called for lunch, even putting down Icha Icha to show he was serious. Sakura could have cried in relief, but thought Guy-sensei was doing enough crying about the power of youth already.


	35. Lesson 35

**A.N. –** Sakura is being devious and getting her jollies while she's at it. It's too bad for her that, after this chapter, things won't go according to her whims for a while.

 **Lesson No. 35**

After lunch, Team 7 devolved into petty squabbling. To Sasuke and Naruto, this was typical – insults replaced endearments. To Sakura, everything was going according to plan.

Sowing discord amongst the boys was simple – point out how one was outdoing the other, and watch the tempers spark. Sakura was goading Naruto on, hoping to see one outcome. And, as soon as she'd called it out as a suggestion (getting an incredulous double-take from both), Naruto sprung his Sexy Jutsu.

This time, Sakura memorized the required handsigns.

Saskue barely broke stride before decking Naruko. The jinchūriki jiggled while falling, and Sakura chuckled.


	36. Lesson 36

**A.N. –** Time for Sakura's luck to turn. As it happens, there are repercussions for suddenly acquiring knowledge and displaying skills heretofore unbeknownst to the village higher-ups. Punishment No. 1 is forthcoming this chapter, with further fallout taking up the next few.

 **Lesson No. 36**

Since Sakura's "personal" training time with Kakashi was kaput, he again gave her solo D-ranks that afternoon. After she caught Tora ( _That fucking feline, by myself?!_ , Inner seethed), she was to report to the mission assignment office herself for further tasks.

Two hours later, and missing her right-side bangs due to swiping cat claws, Sakura knocked on the dark wood door the mission scroll had indicated. It was opened by a Yamanaka, and not one she knew.

He smiled, placidly stating how pleased he was she didn't shirk her upcoming psych evaluation. Sakura cursed Kakashi, knowing she'd been set up.


	37. Lesson 37

**A.N. –** Not much to say about this chapter, but I do have something to say to you all – thanks for all the clicks yesterday! I think that's the most reads I've gotten in one day since I posted this story. So, have a bit of a breather before the next gut punch.

 **Lesson No. 37**

Sakura felt lucky to still have her genin status as she walked home that evening.

The Yamanaka mind jutsu had done their job, revealing not only the presence of Inner, but the stunning level of violence she could unleash without hesitation. Inner took the intrusion pretty severely, drop-kicking the mind-walking Yamanaka out of her psyche. He ended up crumpled against the wood-paneled wall, and Sakura had ended up being prescribed mood-altering drugs.

With time, Sakura could build up resistance to the meds. Sakura huffed, annoyed. She _needed_ Inner's strength and wouldn't allow her now out-in-the-open issues to curtail her progress.


	38. Lesson 38

**A.N. –** When you basically run a military dictatorship, having someone you recently vetted and passed up the chain of command suddenly deviate from her norms is mighty suspicious. Just saying… Also, a style thing: while I've been using italics as Inner's thoughts, here they are both Inner and Outer Sakura's, as their view are the same.

 **Lesson No. 38**

Sakura shouldn't have been startled by the ANBU materializing out of nowhere when she closed her bedroom door. Still, the masked person's gloved hand was needed to stifle her involuntary shriek.

Sakura craned her head back, as the black-clad ninja had her pressed firmly against their torso. She felt the tell-tale smoosh of breasts against her back and decided she wouldn't automatically lambaste this ANBU. If it'd been a male, however…

The ANBU patted Sakura's shoulder and let go. Sakura relaxed, momentarily; then she was heaved like a sack of rice over the woman's shoulders.

 _Interrogation two, here I come_.

 **A.N. 2 –** There are so few female ANBU to choose from, so of course I chose Yūgao. She seemed like she'd not only take to Sakura and her issues, but Naruto and Sasuke's as well. Let's just pretend she was occasionally on Naruto guard duty, shall we?


	39. Lesson 39

**A.N. –** A couple of reviewers opined that why would the powers that be want to get rid of Inner? Well, one, Sakura is of this thought and it does not mean that this is necessarily the truth. But two, if it were, a pretty solid argument could be made for not wanting a half-trained little killer to snap and do harm to the village. But that's in the far-off future. For now, Sakura has to piece herself back together.

 **Lesson No. 39**

ANBU was not fun.

Of course, anyone who wasn't deranged knew ANBU wasn't a cheery place. Sakura wished she hadn't had those assumptions confirmed first-hand.

While not outwardly mottled in bruises like after her first solo Kakashi training session, Sakura was inwardly battered as she bedded down just before dawn. Inner had shut up hours earlier, as a defense mechanism, and Sakura's throat was raw from screaming –in indignant fury, then convulsing pain.

Laying low seemed prudent for the immediate future. Sakura was sure, though, that Kakashi wouldn't take another no-show lightly. She face-planted into in her pillow and wailed.


	40. Lesson 40

**A.N. –** As if two different sessions of questioning weren't enough for Sakura to deal with, now she faces the all-too-common problem of being a preteen girl and having to talk to the boy you like. New day, new problems.

 **Lesson No. 40**

Sakura was actually glad Kakashi ran her ragged that morning. It meant she had no other energy to stew in her thoughts, reliving yesterday's horror-show.

It also meant she was a disheveled, sweaty mess when she stopped running laps and found Saskue waiting for her.

It was wildly out of character, the way he offered a towel and water bottle to her. It was quiet torture, his slight nod and quirk of an eyebrow used to wordlessly convey his thoughts.

Sakura was too exhausted to be looking for duplicitous motives. She just plopped down and smiled stupidly at Sasuke, spent.


	41. Lesson 41

**A.N. –** Not much to say for this one, because Sakura herself doesn't have much to say here. Sasuke is the star of this snippet. I hope I do brooding preteen boy as well as I am apparently doing slightly insane preteen girl (well, most of you like it, anyway…).

 **Lesson No. 41**

Sasuke was _not_ calling it a peace offering, though he well aware that the gesture reeked otherwise.

He justified his sudden niceness to Sakura as merely being an involved teammate, and that by doing so, she would reciprocate and he could further trust her when on missions – setting aside the fact he didn't easily trust _anyone_. Sasuke judiciously chose not to notice Sakura – already a physical wreck from training – descend into an inarticulate state. After all, she was (he assumed) also purposefully ignoring his foibles.

Kakashi watched on, amused. At least his self-denial could be hidden by mask and book.


	42. Lesson 42

**A.N. –** It's time for Naruto to get some comeuppance…but not from Sakura. Kakashi is none too thrilled with the effort his student is putting forth and Naruto needs to learn what the consequences of that are.

 **Lesson No. 42**

Naruto ambled in late, yawning wide, earning narrowed eyes from Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi took it further.

"You're late, Naruto. That's every day this week. Care to explain?" Facing the brunt of Kakashi's intimidating posture, Naruto didn't heed the cues.

"But you're _always_ late, Sensei," the boy crowed.

Kakashi shook his head, slowly. Naruto's expression crumpled.

"Ask your teammates. I'll wait."

Naruto couldn't see the devious smirk behind the mask but was sure it existed. Turning to acknowledge Sakura and Sasuke, he received two muted nods in return.

"Time to play doggy dodge, Naruto." The mirth wasn't masked this time.


	43. Lesson 43

**A.N. –** To the anon reviewer of the previous chapter, I wish I knew what you were talking about (and had logged in so I could reply via PM. I like doing so.). Anyway, this time out, team bonding via a D-rank, and Sakura only pretends to play along.

 **Lesson No. 43**

Team 7's D-rank had them together again, picking fruit for a belabored farmer and his family. Perhaps it was the sweet smell permeating the air, but the group's mood was placid. Or maybe, just maybe, everyone had been shamed enough recently to incur a little recuperatory quietude.

That suited Sakura marvelously – mechanically picking fruit while ruminating was much easier without petty squabbling involved. She had beamed, inside, at Naruto's dressing down from Kakashi. She desperately wanted a piece of that and finally had all the necessary pieces. It was time to launch her long-delayed plan of mortifying the brazen Uzumaki.


	44. Lesson 44

**A.N. –** This is another one of those moments I've been waiting to get to, and it hearkens back all the way to Lesson No. 4. Writing this one was so much fun; trimming it down to 100 words was excruciating. Lastly, I just _may_ be FUBAR-ing the mechanics of a certain jutsu here.

 **Lesson No. 44**

Sakura chucked a yuzu at Naruto's head, enjoying the juicy squish it made upon impact. An aggrieved Nartuo pivoted, ready to yell. Then he noticed exactly what handsigns Sakura was making and gulped.

The customary explosion of white clouds enveloped the field around Sakura but didn't mask her clear enunciation of "Henge!" When the obstruction cleared, the sight was one to behold.

Sakura had nailed the Sexy Jutsu – her form was totally bare. She'd also aced the henge – she'd become a faithful doppelganger of Naruto.

The boy blushed. Sakura had made sure to accurately depict what the clouds normally concealed.


	45. Lesson 45

**A.N. –** This chapter marks an important turning point in Sakura's character and mentality. For too long, she has been prodigious – and sometimes prodigiously stupid – in her actions and words. She has finally pushed things too far even for her fractured psyche to take. Another author's note at the end.

 **Lesson No. 45**

Dropping the transformation was like coming down from a high for Sakura. She felt as aghast as Sasuke looked. Hadn't she _just_ been thoroughly rebuked over her behavior? Inner (and Outer) had been giddy at dishing out revenge. Now, sober consequences were forefront in the mind.

Sasuke stared, shock-still. Kakashi, perturbed, glowered in disdain. Naruto was a silent, blotchy-faced mess. There was no joy there, not anymore – for him or her. This was not only her future she was fucking with; her team, irritants though they were, held stakes in her action, too.

 _What've we done?_ two personalities despondently chorused.

 **A.N. 2 –** Alright, two things here. One is, are there any Harry Potter fans reading this? I am trying to find a fic; details are on my profile page if a kind soul would be willing to help. Two: I generally aim for my drabble collections to be capped at 100 chapters. For this fic, that would probably mean wrapping up prior to Wave, or just after (and that's if I adhere to canon). There are still three prospective arcs/scenes I have outlined, and more should easily germinate from them. Are you folks fine with that, or should I barrel on, pell-mell, with the antics of Sakura and Team 7 with no end in sight?


	46. Lesson 46

**A.N. –** Whereas Sakura got the wake-up call last chapter, here Kakashi is coming to his own realizations. And this chapter is a bridge that lets me cross to one of the meetings I'm most excited about, because for the first time, as of next chapter, Sakura will be regularly interacting with non-Team 7 ninja.

 **Lesson No. 46**

Sakura hung her head, which meant she didn't see Kakashi doing the same. The masked jonin was quietly berating himself:

"Why didn't I just track down Kurenai and be done with it? My skillset isn't hers. I've basically been brutalizing preteens…"

Visibly shaking off his doldrums, Kakashi called the team to attention. They snapped to attentively, burying earlier strain.

"As your teacher…no, as your _leader_ , I've been remiss in certain areas. That stops now." His genin's eyes widened. "Sasuke, report to the psych ward. Sakura, train with Kurenai and Team 8. Naruto, you and I are going to the Hokage."


	47. Lesson 47

**A.N. –** A bit of introspection here, as Sakura is being forced out of her comfort zone. We'll check back in with the rest of Team 7 sometime next week. Also, come the end of August, my posting schedule might become untenable. The eagle-eyed readers might've noticed I post every day except Tuesday and Sunday. I might be dropping one other day in a couple of weeks.

 **Lesson No. 47**

Team 8 was not Team 7.

Sure, Kiba was loud and brash like Naruto, but it was undercut by concern for his cohorts that Naruto lacked. Shino was even quieter than Sasuke, but he was willing to crack that shell to openly converse with the others.

Hinata was, aside from gender, seemingly Sakura's opposite – shy, withdrawn, clan heir…yet both had hidden power that few knew about.

It was Team 8's jonin sensei, Kurenai, that caught and held Sakura's attention. Here was someone who broke minds and smiled afterward. Her red eyes radiated calm confidence; Sakura needed that grounding right now.


	48. Lesson 48

**A.N. –** Time for a new POV; I'm sure y'all can guess who it is. After this chapter, there's probably one more of Team 8 goodness, before we get back to the less-than-stellar travails of Saskue, Naruto and Kakashi. That's basically the plan for next week.

 **Lesson No. 48**

Kurenai was bemused. Kakashi hadn't bothered to tell Sakura _why_ she was training with her, but the girl gleaned the intent quickly. It was refreshing to see a sharp-minded kunoichi her age not fawning over the Uchiha. Of course, removing her temporarily from that sphere of influence was another plausible reason Kakashi has foisted Sakura off on her.

It'd do Sakura wonders to train up her genjutsu skills, but Kurenai had an inkling that Hinata would also greatly benefit from this new arrangement. Perhaps hearing of Naruto's quirks straight from his teammate would dissuade the girl from stalking him so.


	49. Lesson 49

**A.N. –** Sakura's having some unconventional fun, which is inadvertently helping her mental equilibrium. For a more straightforward approach to achieving mental equilibrium, see next chapter. Also, I appreciate the constant reviewers of each chapter. I know there's not much to comment on, given the drabble format, so to see some folks muster up comments each time out is a nice feeling.

 **Lesson No. 49**

There was a sense of being unbridled to Sakura that Kurenai hadn't seen when the girl first approached her. Sure, the girl was covered in a combination of bug juices, dog bites and palm-shaped bruises, but Sakura looked to be having a blast.

Kurenai's team, too, seemed thrilled for new blood in their midst. Akamaru certainly was enjoying his new chew toy, and Sakura was grateful for a chance to try out new genjutsu on an indefatigable opponent.

It all was working out wonderfully, but Kurenai couldn't help but wonder at Sakura's reception next time she met with Team 7.


	50. Lesson 50

**A.N. –** I thought about doing something special for installment No. 50 of this series…but the challenge is to actually stick to 100 words each time. So, enjoy Sasuke being _very_ uncomfortable (but holding his composure) in a position in which Sakura actually snapped earlier.

 **Lesson No. 50**

Sasuke wasn't having a good day. Technically, since being assigned to Team 7, most days were toss-ups, sanity-wise.

Sitting across from a Yamanaka in a plush office (not knowing, due to patient confidentiality, this same Yamanaka already had made the acquaintance of his female teammate), Sasuke had to tamp down the urge to unleash his signature fire jutsu and scram. He'd been through the system already, after the massacre; how would any more help? And then the damn empty-eyed shrink told him he needed to confront his feelings of emasculation…

Yes, not torching the office was his biggest win today.


	51. Lesson 51

**A.N. –** Time for the Hokage's POV to make an appearance. After this chapter, the gang's all back together, for better or worse. Knowing me, it'll probably be worse. Y'all seem to like those chapters best – the ones where I make the character suffer indignities.

 **Lesson No. 51**

The Third Hokage looked at his successor's son and could only feel exasperation.

Kakashi – known for continually reading porn in public – had brought Naruto to see him because the boy's favorite jutsu was named Sexy; Sarutobi savored the irony. At first, Naruto's pranks were a way to give him an identity outside of being a jinchuriki, so Sarutobi complicity approved. But now, the newly-minted genin was stretching boundaries. As the closest thing to a father figure Naruto had left, it was his duty to readjust Naruto's attitude.

Sarutobi had a feeling no amount of ramen bribes would curtail Naruto, though.


	52. Lesson 52

**A.N. –** While I really like doing dialogue-only drabbles, this one is the converse of that – how much can I say when the whole drabble is about pervasive silence? Let's find out. Fallout commences next chapter, and the violence will ratchet up for a bit.

 **Lesson No. 52**

6 AM saw all of Team 7 gathered at training ground 3. The unease resonated through the deafening silence of the early morning.

Naruto looked bewildered and lost after the Hokage gave him the sex talk yesterday.

Sasuke was looking murderous – at Sakura, Naruto, even Kakashi. Enforced resumption of psychiatry sessions had so far showed no positive results.

Sakura looked self-assured after assessing her teammates. Her previous day was outstanding compared to theirs; she didn't need the details to know that.

Kakashi stood ramrod-straight, book absent, stare vacant. His shit list was three genin deep; his own name headed it.


	53. Lesson 53

**A.N. –** The next person to favorite this story will make it a round 100. That's a milestone I never expected to reach with this little series. Perhaps it's the fandom, or maybe – just maybe – my writing has improved over time. Now, on to a pretty fraught chapter.

 **Lesson No. 53**

Kakashi ran them ragged that morning. He'd offered few words, tinged with scathing disappointment, before commencing training. His students replied in turn and buckled down.

Work was interrupted quite spectacularly as Sasuke was snapped first. Sakura was stunned it wasn't her. Naruto was both elated and peeved that he wasn't brawling Sasuke.

Kakashi had expected this result from his coldness. His hands were full with fists and kicks, his ears deluged with adolescent diatribe. The air heated with fireballs; skin bubbled and burst on both sides. Kunai flew, seeking flesh, trailing blood.

 _Now_ , Kakashi thought, _to draw the others in_.

* * *

 **A.N. 2 -** User mamajensen827, as you are the 100th person to favorite this story, and there is no link on your profile page to PM you, please message me so I can get you a gift for doing so.


	54. Lesson 54

**A.N. –** Part two of this three-part fight scene. Once again, after this sequence, I am down to two more plotted out scenes. Canon timeline (I think) had a month between Team 7 graduating the academy and getting the Wave mission. I've only eaten up a week and a half of that so far.

 **Lesson No. 54**

Sakura was obviously next. Enrage her and Naruto would succumb, either in her defense or because he was left out of fighting. But what way worked best?

Ducking another attack from Sasuke, Kakashi darted over to Sakura and used her as a human shield. Sakura squeaked and ducked.

"Maa, I thought your resolve was stronger, Sakura," he drolled. "Aren't you going to defend your teammate?"

"As if!" Sakura retorted. "I know what you're doing – you're playing mind games with us. I don't like my mind being fucked with!"

Kakashi grinned unrepentantly. "Then maybe your teammates should have the same courtesy!"


	55. Lesson 55

**A.N. –** And so wraps up this fight. After this, let some healing commence. But, for now, time to nurse some bruises – both to the body and the ego. I promise, happier times are ahead, as well as the return of a few characters not mentioned in 20-plus chapters.

 **Lesson No. 55**

The rest was hell.

Incensed words led to increased violence. It ended with three genin in shallow impact craters, dazed and battered, with Kakashi perched above. The students had never felt lower, and the teacher had rightfully assumed his lofty status. But the journey there was one nobody anticipated nor wanted.

Slowly, as first Naruto, then Sasuke and Sakura sat up, Kakashi began speaking. It was a variant of his speech after the bell test – teamwork, loyalty, and most importantly, _trust_. Bonds meant nothing if they were frayed so easily. It was time for all of them to realize that.


	56. Lesson 56

**A.N. –** With the release of this chapter, Observational Skills will become my most-viewed story – and all in under three months! All of you readers out there really mean the world to me. As for this chapter's content, Kakashi is turning over a new leaf, and the team politely holds their disbelief (mostly…).

 **Lesson No. 56**

Kakashi footed the bill for Team 7's dinner.

That alone showed them he was trying to change; Kakashi was notoriously stingy. In turn, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto dined without comment. It wouldn't do to voice hidden suspicions when they'd just cleared the air.

Still, after Kakashi had poofed away, the three genin huddled up.

"This is fishy, right?" Naruto opened.

"Oh yeah," Sakura readily agreed.

"Hmm," Sasuke opined. Sakura quirked an eyebrow, and Sasuke turned fully to face her. "Well, you're suspicious, too."

Sakura pouted but held back from whacking the back of Sasuke's head. He'd take the small victory.


	57. Lesson 57

**A.N. –** Like I said a couple of author's notes ago (y'all do read those, right?), it's time to bring back some characters that haven't been seen in 10-20 drabbles. This guest character is literally just popping in for some moral support (and not-so-covert spying…).

 **Lesson No. 57**

Sakura had grown wary of bedtime lately. First Kakashi, then that female ANBU… Now, her window had an alert tag, remaining locked at all times. Still, she was exhausted; even her rapidly-growing paranoia wasn't enough to overcome sleep's pull.

She'd just turned out the lights when a shadow settled over her. Groaning, Sakura propped herself up on an elbow.

"Another round, already? Can't a girl catch a break?" Sakura drowsily groused. The cat-masked agent shook her purple-haired head.

"Just a courtesy call," she intoned. "You're making waves. Better learn to swim. We're watching."

 _Nosy Neko_ , Sakura mumbled before nodding off.

 **A.N. 2 –** As far as I'm aware, Yugao doesn't have an official ANBU code name. Her mask is feline in appearance, but I've seen her called Fox in addition to the cat monikers. Neko fits her nicely, IMO. Lastly, this isn't a recruiting visit…at least not anytime soon. ANBU watch Naruto, so of course Sakura's erratic activities have them concerned.


	58. Lesson 58

**A.N. –** What's this, Sakura wakes up in the morning and something calamitous doesn't occur? I know, I'm shocked, too. But it can't all be topsy-turvy times for the pinkette. Kudos to those readers who can pick out what Sakura can't here.

 **Lesson No. 58**

Sakura awoke with the sun. A slight morning breeze wafted through the (somehow) open window, carrying fresh floral scents from the basket of flowers arranged on the sill.

Sakura blinked. Those certainly hadn't been there last night.

Walking over to inspect the bouquet, she recognized Ino's handiwork, if not each subtle, varied meaning of the flowers she'd picked out. Lilies were for condolences, but chrysanthemums and irises signified optimism and hope. The peony stumped her, though.

If Ino was resorting to sending her mixed messages through flora, it was past due for Sakura to go see her (former?) best friend.


	59. Lesson 59

**A.N. –** I was torn on this one – jump straight to the Ino/Sakura reconciliation lunch (oops, spoilers!), or check back in on the simmering pool of tension that is Team 7. I decided the latter would make the former more fun. So, expect a frazzled Sakura to show up and be verbally savaged by Ino next time out, only for Ino to realize just how out of it Sakura is and how shitty of a week she's really been through (spoilers are, of course, subject to change).

 **Lesson No. 59**

Sakura (and Sasuke) had no problems being on time for training. Kakashi (and Naruto), though, were late. Again.

 _Fucking figures,_ Inner sassed, then promptly shut it when their sensei appeared, a struggling Naruto held effortlessly under one arm. Kakashi deposited the blond onto the dirt none-too-gently, turning to address the group.

"We're foregoing training this morning." Subtle cheering ensued. "Instead, we've an urgent mission." The cheers stopped. "Our _illustrious_ team has the honor of…collecting Tora the cat for a date with the groomer's."

Sakura was heartened to see she wasn't the only one with a murderous glint in their eyes.


	60. Lesson 60

**A.N. –** The next few chapters are going to be so much _fun_. I feel the tone since Lesson No. 52 has been a bit serious for the humor I have this tagged as. So, have some set-up for upcoming – dare I say it – fluff.

 **Lesson No. 60**

A frazzled Sakura staggered into Team 10's training ground, heedless of the ongoing spar. She grabbed Ino's collar and hauled her off, also heedless of the incredulity left behind.

Ino decided not to protest after noting Sakura's lacerated dress and uneven bangs. She tactfully pointed the latter out. Sakura had honestly forgotten. She wonderingly fingered pink locks.

"Nah, that was from _last_ time. This time, that fucker tried to disembowel me via rabbit kicks."

Ino, disturbed, helpfully mentioned the hospital was the other direction. Sakura smiled back and said the closest ninja bar was just ahead.

"Sakura, _no_."

"Sakura, _yes_."

 **A.N. 2 –** So, a callback all the way to Lesson No. 35, Tora a level in badassery, and a meme I couldn't resist. And thus starts the rocky road to reconciliation for the childhood friends. We'll be checking back in with others next week.


	61. Lesson 61

**A.N. –** Because ff.n is (well, was, now) being crappy again, the chapter I published yesterday did not show up in the Just In section, nor the top of the Naruto updates. It did, however, show up accurately on my profile page. Man, did my views suffer. Speaking of suffering…

 **Lesson No. 61**

Sakura glowered at the chūnin guarding the bar's entrance. Ino shuffled her feet, looking downward. The nondescript building leaked raucous noise; apparently, many ninja were having liquid lunches.

"No, I don't have a fake ID," Sakura started. "Yes, I'm armed – quite heavily, in fact. And no, I'm not trying to sneak in underage. I'm _this_ close to snapping, and need a place to de-stress. I already brought a friend to deescalate this if necessary," Ino waved minutely. "Would you rather have puddles of patrons' blood or my vomit spattering your street?"

The guard relented, and Sakura brushed her way in.


	62. Lesson 62

**A.N. –** You folks are awesome! Another new record for most views in a day. I guess y'all were catching up on the lost update thanks to the site's shenanigans Wednesday. This time out, we're in Ino's POV, 'cause Sakura's soon won't be coherent. There's two or three more chapters of this before the scene wraps, then on to the next pitfall.

 **Lesson No. 62**

It was distressingly easy to order alcohol, Ino mused.

No ID needed, no aged-up henge or genjutsu. Just signal a bartender and she was sipping the fruitiest concoction on offer. It wasn't half-bad; she had a pleasant buzz going. Sakura, meanwhile…

Ino gazed drifted over to Sakura, who was doing her damnedest to drain a bottle of vodka (It's supposed to be almost tasteless, Ino! I can imbibe without gagging!). She also vaguely recalled a muttered, "need somewhere to stick that fucking cat" as a reason Sakura had procured the whole bottle.

Then again, maybe it was the booze talking.


	63. Lesson 63

**A.N. –** Still with Ino's POV, because Sakura's a maudlin drunk. Who knew? Well, she can't be all badass, all the time, and if it takes way too much alcohol (and some hard-hitting questions from a Yamanaka) for her to figure that out, perhaps there's hope Sakura will eventually mellow out.

 **Lesson No. 63**

Ino makes sure Sakura is sloshed before broaching the subject.

"Hey, Forehead, just what's all this about, anyway?"

Sakura carefully lifts her head from beside the empty bottle, staring glassily at Ino before bursting into tears. Ino flutters her hands placatingly, but uselessly.

"You left me flowers, and there was _so much subtext_ in there, and, and…where did we go wrong, Ino-pig?"

Ino can think of many places where their relationship could've run smoother, but decides to narrow down possibilities.

"Is this about Sasuke, about you..." and quieter, "or me?"

"I don't know! Any, all…" Sakura's chest heaves. "It's complicated."


	64. Lesson 64

**A.N. –** Still with Ino and Sakura, though the focus shifts back to Sakura for the chapter. Next two chapters ought to wrap up the arc, then Sakura is thrust back into Team 7 life with a whale of a hangover.

 **Lesson No. 64**

Alcohol has loosened Sakura's lips. Ino lets her ramble.

"I just wanted to find some way to stand out amidst a team of powerhouses," Sakura sniffles. "Let's face it, I don't have much going for me." Ino makes a distressed noise in the back of her throat, but Sakura's too far gone to notice.

"I read. I absorb information. So, I learned _one_ genjutsu, _one_ henge, _one_ Earth-release ninjutsu...and my ego grew, and the consequences came due. Everything's so, _so_ fucked up."

Ino softly speaks up. "This isn't some pissing contest, Sakura. Don't let their expectations define you. _Defy them_."


	65. Lesson 65

**A.N. –** Now, for that fluff I promised. Of course, this story being what it is, I tinge that with some gross humor. Also, dear readers, I might be cutting down to posting four times a week instead of the five I currently do. It's getting to be the busy time of the year at both of my jobs.

 **Lesson No. 65**

The sun's setting when Ino and Sakura leave the bar. Sakura's arm is flung around Ino's shoulders, legs barely obeying her commands to move forward. Ino, having (heroically) limited herself to the one drink, does the navigating.

"Can we do this again sometime, Ino?" wafts into her ear, and Ino trembles.

"Sure, Sakura. Just without the alcohol next time, 'K?" Ino's relief at the lack of animosity laces her words. "Sasuke's not worth the hell you'll be feeling tomorrow."

And, as if reminded of her state by Ino, Sakura quickly disengages from her friend and hurls into the nearest bush.


	66. Lesson 66

**A.N. –** Time to wrap up this (longer than expected) segment of the story. I'd feel sorry for Sakura in this chapter, but she brought it on herself. Also, since I love coming full circle, the flower symbolism is back.

 **Lesson No. 66**

Sakura's head is…muddled is the polite word. _Full of fuck_ is Inner's contribution. She's pleasantly surprised she made it indoors at all last night.

Her memories swim with unfettered words and a kind pair of empty eyes. She doesn't remember if Kakashi had assigned the team anything beyond yesterday's mission. Absently, Sakura notes her more severe cuts have been treated and bandaged. It could've been her mother, but Sakura feels Ino's more than likely her silent savior.

Sakura mechanically gets ready for training, adding one more stop to her itinerary. She has a bouquet of roses and daffodils to buy.


	67. Lesson 67

**A.N. –** Here, have a suspicious Kakashi. His so-far top student is decidedly not in this chapter. I was going to work in a nod to future canon in here, but I can easily spin that off to a future installment. I mean, time-wise in this story so far, 10 days or so have passed, and it's still weeks till the Wave mission.

 **Lesson No. 67**

Morning training, while normally a grueling chore to get through, becomes infinitely worse when nursing your first-ever hangover.

Jogging's not so bad, but Sakura feels like she's sweating out beads of pure alcohol. Her stamina, never her greatest asset, is shit this morning. When sparring commences, her legs already feel unable to support her weight. Having first Sasuke, then Naruto rain blows upon her only increases the fatigue.

Kakashi watches his students take turns at target practice. The boys hit most of their shuriken throws; Sakura's barely make reach target. Kakashi frowns; Sakura's definitely not just suffering from Tora-catching lethargy.


	68. Lesson 68

**A.N. –** Let's move from suspicious Kakashi to quasi-concerned sensei Kakashi. Also, remember that book I mentioned once back in Lesson No. 7 and other in Lesson No. 20? Yeah, it's time to start using those.

 **Lesson No. 68**

Kakashi pulled Sakura aside before lunch to enquire into her health. Seeing the feisty pinkette wobble through katas, while amusing, also portended future headaches. With that in mind, Sakura's excused for the afternoon – with a reminder about a certain tome he'd gifted her.

Sakura was grateful for the advice. Healing for Beginners had a section on cycling chakra to clear the pathways of lingering maladies. Now, her head didn't throb, after she'd burned the remaining alcohol from her bloodstream.

The medical reading made Sakura remember her other, rarer, book by a renowned medic. She had some extracurricular studying to do.


	69. Lesson 69

**A.N.** Happy Labor Day, everyone! Not only did I work at both of my jobs today, I also wrote out another chapter of Observational Skills. Guess which one I don't get paid for? Also, I slipped a stealth nod to a fanfic I love (not Naruto) in this chapter.

 **Lesson No. 69**

Sakura's window is open to admit a pleasant breeze as she studies Tsunade's book. The window also tries to admit a trespassing Yamanaka, but for once, Sakura's ready for the intrusion.

She takes careful note of the basket of snowdrop and geranium in Ino's arms and does some quick deciphering. Snowdrop's hope, but geranium could be both melancholy or an expected meeting. Huh?

Ino notes Sakura's quiet confusion and explains. "I was hoping, maybe, you could come train with Team 10 tomorrow?"

Sakura outwardly beams. Inwardly, she's wondering how to balance her sudden obligations to Teams 7, 8 _and_ 10.


	70. Lesson 70

**A.N. –** Just a heads-up, I won't be posting a chapter tomorrow. Tuesdays and Thursdays will be the days I take off from posting for the foreseeable future, as they are the evenings I have off from work.

 **Lesson No. 70**

Team 10 is weirdly like her own team, Sakura discovers. There's a brash blonde, a quiet one with hidden strength, and a brain with scary jutsu to back it up.

Of course, that's the only way she's like Shikamaru.

The boy is laziness personified. Sakura's been working her ass off to better herself. But, pitted against grasping shadows, mind whammies and a literal ball of destruction, Sakura is forced to reassess her level of progress.

She's sprawled haphazardly, three genin and a jonin sensei circling her, but she can't help but smile. This feels _right_. Sakura's nindō settles into steel.


	71. Lesson 71

**A.N. –** The remnants of Gordon have meant that it's been raining here for over 24 hours. That's got me in a rather lethargic mood. So, have an introspective chapter with a POV I don't use often enough – Sasuke. Expect Naruto to shake things up next time out, because he really doesn't take to quiet time so well.

 **Lesson No. 71**

Team 7's training that morning was supplanted by meditation, ostensibly to help connect to their chakra. Kakashi was hoping it'd even his charges out. In reality, it just gave them time to stew over their issues. And, for Sasuke, that was Sakura.

Pre-graduation, she'd been an annoying fangirl like Ino. Quiet, studious, unremarkably civilian but for her pink hair, Sakura was largely beneath his notice. But since she'd been put on _his_ team, Sakura has morphed into a monstrosity.

She was outstripping him, he was willing to admit. What Sasuke could not abide was the sense of inferiority she kindled.


	72. Lesson 72

**A.N. –** It's finally sunny here! So, have a dose of a fiery personality this chapter. Naruto's been quiet far too long. Let's face it, meditation really isn't his thing. Just a reminder, I _will_ be posting tomorrow. Tuesdays and Thursdays are my new off days.

 **Lesson No. 72**

The lack of movement was the impetus for Naruto to do the opposite.

Sitting still, being quiet, trying to forge a stronger link with his near-limitless chakra…Naruto was done. He thrust his palms down, cratering the ground and shooting up in an orange blur.

Sakura came out of her meditation swearing. Being forcibly removed from an already-volatile space into an equally fraught situation skewed her equilibrium.

Sasuke fell over – actually fell over! – at the jolt. Naruto was too incensed poke fun at him.

Kakashi reached for his summons' scroll. A fading dust cloud was the only remnant of Naruto's presence.


	73. Lesson 73

**A.N. –** Time for a chase scene with a frustrated Kakashi, and a by-proxy proud Naruto. Featuring the return of Pakkun, who serves as Kakashi's smart-mouthed foil since Sakura's not in this chapter.

 **Lesson No. 73**

Konohamaru, that snot-nosed little shit, had provided an excellent distraction.

Somewhere along the line, Naruto had muddled his scent with that of the Hokage's grandson, leading Pakkun's pursuit astray. The pooch mournfully looked from kid to Kakashi, as if asking 'what can I do?' Kakashi, for his part, didn't want to be seen harming the important but impertinent brat, but the desire persisted.

Sasuke and Sakura were unsupervised at the training ground, and Naruto had gone to ground. Maybe, just maybe, he should rethink his methods of tutelage.

"Damn right," came the gruff bark. Of _course_ he'd muttered that aloud.


	74. Lesson 74

**A.N. –** Alright folks, time to let Inner Sakura really shine for a drabble. Being alone with Sasuke, of course her brain's going to drift into questionable territory. After all, I do need to keep my high T rating somehow…

 **Lesson No. 74**

Inner Sakura was bored out of her mind. The irony of that was meagre alleviation, though.

Sakura was struggling to re-center herself after the disruption Naruto had caused. Inner thought that was cute, her trying to focus on actually meditating instead of the eye candy sat across from her.

Sasuke, also attempting to follow Kakashi's instructions and meditate, was unaware of being mentally undressed by Inner. He absently noticed Sakura drooling and thought she'd dozed off. Inner scoffed. That drool was all hers, baby! Mmm, stripped Sasuke…

Sakura vigorously shook her head. What the hell was _up_ with Inner today?


	75. Lesson 75

**A.N. –** A bit late today, by my standards, but work does come first, even though I post all these at work. Anyway, time to see what Naruto's up to. Sorry, not sorry, for the first real cliffhanger ending I've used in this collection. Since I'm not posting tomorrow, y'all will actually have to wait about 48 hours for the resolution.

 **Lesson No. 75**

Sakura was too engrossed in Sasuke to notice. Sasuke was too caught up in _not_ noticing Sakura to notice.

So it was that a genin clad primarily in orange remained successfully hidden.

Naruto peered at his teammates from the edge of the training ground. Kakashi would never think to look for him here! And, apparently, neither would his fellow genin. It'd been too long since he pulled a proper prank, and now that Kakashi was out of the picture, he could strike.

Sakura had co-opted his Sexy Jutsu, so that was a no-go. Paint bombs were so Academy. That left…


	76. Lesson 76

**A.N. –** And now it's time for a lesson in actions equaling repercussions. Oh, and the cliffhanger's resolution. That might be important. Knowing Naruto, this particular lesson will take some time (and judicious use of violence) to sink in.

 **Lesson No. 76**

...Clones. Spamming a shit-ton of shadow clones.

A half-dozen bum-rushed Sasuke. Two crept up behind Sakura while she was distracted by Sasuke's plight. Original Naruto relaxed for a moment to admire his handiwork. Then the two clones pestering Sakura were felled by twin fists to the head, and Naruto was forced into the fray.

Of course, he didn't go in without backup. The remaining clones ringed Sakura and let the boss do the talking.

"How'd you like that, huh? Nice prank, right?" Naruto crowed.

"I don't see a prank," Sakura bit out. "I just see you digging your hole deeper."


	77. Lesson 77

**A.N. –** My only in-office co-worker for this evening is not showing up tonight. So excuse me for taking my anger out through Sakura taking _her_ anger out on Naruto. Oh, but this will lead to great things down the road.

 **Lesson No. 77**

Sakura _could've_ helped Sasuke out with his clone battle, but really, she just wanted to pound Naruto's face in.

It wasn't even a conscious movement, the lunge she made for Naruto's midsection. Her fist solidly connected with the no longer smiling blonde, and Naruto suddenly couldn't breathe. Sakura didn't abate, either, raining offense upon the clone horde that descended on her after their boss was felled. She didn't hold back on the doppelgangers; Sakura decided to use them as weapons practice, peppering them with shuriken and senbon.

She didn't envy Naruto the batch of memories he'd get back this time.

 **A.N. 2 –** For that last line, Sakura's smart enough to realize Naruto's clones give the original Naruto their experiences from seeing them in action. Too bad Naruto's not so quick on the uptake.


	78. Lesson 78

**A.N. –** You readers continue to blow me away with your interest in this story. I once again had a new high in views yesterday, and I profusely thank everyone for that. Now, on to today's chapter, and a portend of things to come in the next week.

 **Lesson No. 78**

Sasuke dispatched the last shadow clone with a fireball at point-blank range, then slumped to the dirt, spent. The dead last was a minor irritant…until there was six Narutos all ganging up on him. Sasuke huffed. Now, if only Naruto would show such dedication to missions and teamwork…

He spared a glance over at Sakura, fully convinced that she already had her attackers well in hand. It was concerning, then, to see Naruto and Sakura butting heads. There didn't seem to be the expected level of animosity there, though. Sage help them, Sasuke thought, if those terrors were teaming up.


	79. Lesson 79

**A.N. –** Because I like new POV's, and because Naruto has yet to indulge in his favorite pastime in this fic thus far, let's welcome Teuchi to the stage to muse on the two genin dining at Ramen Ichiraku.

 **Lesson No. 79**

Teuchi looked at his daughter, Ayame, who was barely containing herself. He remained stoic, but pleased inside. His favorite customer had sidled up to the counter. For once, he wasn't with Iruka.

Instead, Naruto was with his female teammate. The two were trying their darnedest to make it look like they _weren't_ on a date and looking precious in the process. Sakura's cheeks were dusted pink, and Naruto had eyes only for Sakura, instead of his ramen.

Poor Teuchi had no idea the amount of threats Sakura had issued before agreeing to the outing, and cowing they'd done to Naruto.

 **A.N. 2 –** For once, I'm sorta unhappy with the ending; I want to make that its own drabble, but that'd mean backtracking and filling a chapter with nothing but Sakura going off on Naruto, which she's done already. Next time, we get to the meat of what they are planning. And then we check in with Kakashi after that.


	80. Lesson 80

**A.N. –** Here's two kids (but adults in technical terms) commiserating over empty ramen bowls like they were dead beer bottles. From the subject matter, I assure you it's warranted. So will Kakashi's eventual comeuppance.

 **Lesson No. 80**

"He's such an ass!"

Sakura glanced at Naruto (on his fifth bowl of ramen), then down to her three, and decided, 'fuck it!' It was time

"You'll get no argument from me. But what are we going to do about it?"

"He thrashed us, then lectured us!" Naruto seemed incapable of forming fully-realized strings of conversation.

"For every sensei-like thing he does," Sakura nodded, "he ruins it by slacking off or being insensitive."

"He's the worst!"

"Kakashi needs to be taken down a peg," Sakura grinned widely at Naruto. "You pay, and I'll include you in my revenge scheme."

"Fine…"


	81. Lesson 81

**A.N. –** Sorry for breaking my posting schedule. I spent most of yesterday dealing with car issues, then making up for lost time at work. Today, though, it's back to business, and today's business is belittling Kakashi.

 **Lesson No. 81**

Kakashi thought he had a brilliant idea.

Naruto was watched by ANBU. He couldn't find Naruto. Thus, he inquired at ANBU HQ.

He didn't expect to get laughed at to his face.

The blank-masked jonin manning the desk snidely reminded Kakashi that he was, actually, ANBU himself, and what did that say about him that he couldn't get his shit together and solve his own fucking problems? Kakashi wasn't sparing that much thought; he was restraining his killing intent instead.

Kakashi left the building in a huff, uncaring of witnesses. Who knew having a genin team would be so humbling?


	82. Lesson 82

**A.N. –** Sasuke really can't catch a break in this fic. Even when he's left alone, his brain can't help but to have crisis after crisis afflict it. Let's see what's traumatizing the poor boy this time. Hey, this might end up good for Sasuke for once.

 **Lesson No. 82**

Sasuke took forever to realize Kakashi wasn't showing up again that afternoon. While he could live without doing the prerequisite D-rank, the pay would've been nice.

It was a disgruntled Uchiha that stalked home in the twilight, glowering at passersby. His trek took him through the town's commercial center. Sasuke dutifully ignored his stomach's rumblings as his nose was assailed by smells from various establishments. Yes, that mission pay would've been _great_.

He spotted two familiar forms exiting a less-familiar storefront and slunk into the shadows. Oh sage, the dead-last and fangirl _were_ teaming up. He had recon to do.


	83. Lesson 83

**A.N. –** Reviewer Dark Prime0, not only did you provide constructive criticism…you also might be psychic! We were due a POV switch; excusing Teuchi, there's been only Team 7 POVs since Lesson No. 51. After being immersed in Team 7 infighting for so long, let's see some _other_ group expressing displeasure at each other.

 **Lesson No. 83**

Sasuke isn't the only one performing recon on Sakura and Naruto.

ANBU Neko took point on Naruto Watch that evening, and thus was witness not only to the two genin plotting against their sensei, but also the Uchiha seething from the sidelines. She thus faced a moral dilemma – either report Haruno and Uzumaki's bad behavior, or subtly get back at Kakashi for his temerity in trying to co-opt busy ANBU agents to hunt down his wayward student. Neko blew a mental raspberry. _She_ never lost track of Naruto during his earlier escapade, unlike the vaunted Copy Nin.

Let him suffer.


	84. Lesson 84

**A.N. –** I published fanfic yesterday…just not a chapter of Observational Skills. So, if Harry Potter (and darkfic) are your things, check it out. Or my C2 community (also HP), centered around Luna Lovegood. Incidentally, her movie actress, Evanna Lynch, is on Dancing with the Stars this season. But you're basically here for Naruto. So, let's get to it.

 **Lesson No. 84**

Sakura's unassuming civilian home was woefully unguarded. At least, this was the prevailing thoughts of the two ninja who _weren't_ either residents or houseguests of the domicile in question.

Neko had exploited this fact to her advantage once, and she'd thus already claimed the windowsill to eavesdrop on Sakura and Naruto, concealing genjutsu in place. Sasuke, being both a genin and totally not on Neko's level, settled for climbing a nearby tree with line of sight to Sakura's bedroom.

Sakura and Naruto were chuckling over some shared humor. Neko wistfully smiled; Sasuke scowled. Tree bark was a horrible seating surface.

 **A.N. 2 –** As a reminder, I'm not posting tomorrow. There is a turn in this particular plot line coming up next chapter which some reviewers have been looking forward to.


	85. Lesson 85

**A.N. –** This particular plot thread will run into next week, but this drabble is the pivot point of the chain of events. I'm so happy that I finally get to show Team 7 actually beginning to work together like, y'know, _a team_. Also, the opening bit is shamelessly stolen from Kill Bill Vol. 1.

 **Lesson No. 85**

The laughter in Sakura's bedroom abruptly cut off as Sakura flung a senbon out her open window. It impacted next to Sasuke's face, leaving him rapidly blinking and scrambling to stay stuck to the limb he perched on. Neko was now the one smothering giggles, watching the byplay.

"Come on, Sasuke, come in join the team," Sakura intoned with false innocence. "I left the window open on purpose for once."

Nervously, Saskue leapt the distance and crouched on Sakura's desk. She looked pleased, but Naruto looked perturbed. Sasuke just wondered how long he'd been played and what he'd agreed to.


	86. Lesson 86

**A.N. –** It's been annoying, trying to write around what Sakura and co. are planning without explicitly stating it. Good news is, a certain someone _also_ is feeling the frustration and will be around to liven things up in Monday's installment.

 **Lesson No. 86**

Team 7 (minus Kakashi) settled uncomfortably (Sasuke), impatiently (Naruto) and expectantly (Sakura) in a loose circle on Sakura's bed. Naruto resisted the urge to bounce; Sasuke resisted the urge to bolt. Sakura sighed and figured conversation would be up to her.

"So, Sasuke…Kakashi sure has been a bit much lately, hasn't he? Wanna use your pyro tendencies for some sweet payback?"

"Oh thank the Sage I'm not your target," Sasuke lets out in a rush. Sakura and Naruto blink, nonplussed.

"Am I really that bad?" Sakura asks, meek for once.

Sasuke shrugs and responds, "No, but Kakashi is. I'm in."

 **A.N. 2 –** Despite the last thing that Kakashi did for Sakura before the disastrous meditation training was nice, the majority of his actions before were questionable at best. As for the boys, Naruto loves pranks and Sasuke needs revenge practice.


	87. Lesson 87

**A.N. –** By (somewhat) popular reviewer demand, it's time to elevate a side character to a semi-starring role for a couple chapters. Ladies and gentleman, I present a slightly unhinged ANBU for your reading enjoyment.

 **Lesson No. 87**

"I'm in, too!"

Sakura's open window had seen far more traffic than it ever was meant to, but this particular entrance dwarfed the others. A cat-masked ANBU swept in unseen, prefaced only by the enthused shout from seemingly every direction. In that time, she tied Sasuke's hands behind his back with his own headband, rolled Naruto up eggroll-style in Sakura's bedding, and ended up crouched behind Sakura, chin in hand, elbows pressing down on the girl's shoulders with all her body weight and indenting Sakura into her mattress.

"Good plan," Neko addressed her captive audience. "But here's what I'd do."


	88. Lesson 88

**A.N. –** Sorry folks, I'm feeling crappy today. So, this chapter is a bit of filler. After all, I have to keep y'all mostly clueless about what they're all plotting until it actually happens. Else, it just ends up being underwhelming.

 **Lesson No. 88**

Neko absently closes Sakura's bedroom window as she lays out, in exacting detail, just what she'd do to Kakashi for his misdeeds (both perceived and real) – _and_ how to get away with everything. By the end of the ANBU's speech, Sakura's nodding emphatically, Sasuke's looking anticipatory, and Naruto has stars in his eyes. Inner Sakura, though, is bitching up a storm. And, as much as Sakura is in awe of Neko's guile and upfront attitude, she must voice Inner's complaint.

"Um, that all sounds great. But…it's way beyond our current skills."

Neko blinks, unseen. "Well, shit. Revenge for Dummies, then.


	89. Lesson 89

**A.N. –** Back to a Sakura-centric chapter this time around. The weekend installments will be all about finally revealing the fruits of all the plotting going on. I'm also thinking about wrapping this up at 100 chapters, and then possibly tackling canon in a separate story (likely called Situational Awareness) with a longer format. Any thoughts on that from the readership?

 **Lesson No. 89**

Sakura settled into bed that night content and safe. Her window was, for once, tightly shut. Neko had provided an alert seal on her way out, admonishing Sakura for lax security. Unlike Kakashi's attempts at help, Neko's acted like a balm, rather than an irritant.

It wasn't just her safety sending Sakura to sleep smiling. Neko had really come through for her; it truly gave Sakura hope. Senseis actually teaching without being a jerk about it shouldn't have been such a revelation after her Team 8 sojourn, but it was.

Having another trustworthy adult, though, made a world of difference.


	90. Lesson 90

**A.N. –** So far, we have two votes for closing this collection out at 100 and tackling canon in a new story. Just so you guys are aware, the longer a work is, my track record for finishing it goes down. Sorry about that, but it's the truth. My author page is riddled with multi-chapter stories left unfinished. This certainly won't be one of them.

 **Lesson No. 90**

Sasuke's night was far less restful.

On one hand, he was glad Sakura (well, Neko's plan, but Sakura had final approval) had given him the key objective in tomorrow's scheme. Back in the Academy, Sasuke would've had endless confidence that he was up to the task.

But now, Sakura had revealed herself as a budding terror, and Naruto was strangely competent in certain areas. Sasuke couldn't just coast by on the prodigy label anymore. This was a legitimate chance to prove to himself and others the talk wasn't just empty.

Thus, he trained all night till he keeled over, spent.


	91. Lesson 91

**A.N. –** While I'm 90 percent sure I'll be continuing this story line in a new story in 10 more chapters, I still worry. Will the faithful readers out there follow me to a new title? Am I up to tackling canon without it being a boring adherence to timeline events? We'll all find out in a few weeks.

 **Lesson No. 91**

6 AM dawned cool and silent over training ground two. Kakashi was inwardly stunned that Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all stood at attention awaiting his on-time arrival. Warning bells were already sounding in his head.

Strike one was his students' mere presence. Strike two was their previous actions not meshing with today's. The final strike came flying from the forest, catching him off-guard but not his genin.

Kakashi saw a purple flash and felt a slap on his exposed neck. His arms dropped like stone to his sides.

A retreating holler of "All yours, kiddos!" accompanied the paralysis seal's immobilization.


	92. Lesson 92

**A.N. –** We're closing in on the conclusion, folks. While doing research for this, it's funny how often writers give Sasuke activated Sharingan way too early. Sure, he technically has it after the massacre, but emotional trauma blackout prevents it from awakening again until canon. Thus it is here; I'm not making any huge changes until the next story, when I will gladly discard canon.

 **Lesson No. 92**

Naruto created a clone perimeter around Kakashi, while Sakura weaved a genjutsu to disguise them. Not that their sensei could turn his head to see their actions, but better safe than sorry. This left Sasuke free to enact the crucial segment of Team 7's plot.

Since his Sharingan was but a horrible memory yet to resurface, Sasuke settled for his clan's second-best-known ability. Weaving the hand signs, Sasuke unleashed the Great Fireball Technique. Only, this example wasn't so great…at least in size. A concentrated bullet of fire sped toward a still-stuck Kakashi. One visible eye widened, and the jutsu connected.

 **A.N. 2 –** Research also indicated that the jutsu used here is Uchiha-exclusive in manga, but not so in the anime. What is clear is that it's the first one Sasuke mastered. And, to wrap up this longer-than-the-actual-drabble set of author's notes, Observational Skills is now my most reviewed work ever. Thanks to you all.


	93. Lesson 93

**A.N. –** Update pace will slow down over the next week or so, as I am taking a trip to see my sister…and I really don't want this to end! I also might need a buffer time to get some early Wave arc outlined for the next story. Canon is _so_ screwed.

 **Lesson No. 93**

For all the fire encompassing his field of vision, Kakashi was sure he should be in a lot more pain. Instead, he gradually felt the paralysis seal fade away to the licking tongues of flame. Flexing his arms experimentally, there was no twinge of skin pulled tight by char or feel of blood on the verge of boiling. Really, he felt fine – except for the extreme irritation toward his genin for pulling this stunt. Reaching up to shift his headband and unleash some Sharingan payback, Kakashi finally clued in to what was wrong.

His face mask had been burned away.


	94. Lesson 94

**A.N. –** I do believe, folks, with this chapter and the next, a new sense of normalcy will have been reached with Team 7, a manageable equilibrium between vying personalities in order to foster an actual sense of camaraderie. But, for now, enjoy shell-shocked everyone.

 **Lesson No. 94**

"It's…normal," Sakura's voice escaped with a soft sense of wonderment. Naruto let his clones poof out of existence but stayed as rooted to his spot as Kakashi had been earlier. Sasuke gave himself a moment to pat his own back at a jutsu executed flawlessly, but when he took in the results of his handiwork, he too was stunned.

Their sensei was just a man. There wasn't even a scar to go along with the one across his eye. Ino might've even called the exposed lips kissable.

Kakashi broke the stillness.

"So, are we even now?"

Three heads nodded, docilely.


	95. Lesson 95

**A.N. –** We're in the final stretch of Observational Skills. Things will be relatively calm from here on. I already said this on my profile page, but be warned – updates will certainly not come as fast in the new story. Also, no new chapter after this until Monday. For now, enjoy Kakashi the motivational speaker.

 **Lesson No. 95**

Kakashi gathered his students around.

"Now that all barriers are down between us," he began. Inner incredulously said _Sage help us, he can be cheesy and earnest at the same time!_ and tuned out the rest. Kakashi kept right on. "While I'm not so naïve to believe there's no secrets amongst us, I'd hope by now that you all can turn to each other – and me – as the need arises. We're at our strongest together, and if it took multiple fracases for that to sink in, well then, the lesson's all the stronger for it.

"Now, let's get to work!"


	96. Lesson 96

**A.N. –** I know I said I was going to be gone all weekend, but coming back to no reviews for the last chapter was a stunner. It hasn't happened since Lesson No. 81. Maybe y'all don't like all these idyllic scenes I'm closing out with. Trust me, there's craziness coming in the new story.

 **Lesson No. 96**

Training after Kakashi's impromptu pep talk had never seemed to pass so quickly. There was a sense of pride permeating each kata practiced and technique honed. When lunch rolled around and Naruto suggested ramen like always, the others went along uncomplainingly.

Even the drudgery of D-ranks in the afternoon was lessened by the new atmosphere suffusing Team 7. Granted, helping a grocer unload boxes was mind-numbing work, but even that was seen through rose-tinted vision as a way to improve efficiency and stamina.

The group parted afterwards, going their separate ways, but for once feeling somewhat regretful at doing so.


	97. Lesson 97

**A.N. –** Warning, another whiny author's note at end; feel free to skip. For now, enjoy a chance meeting that will eventually lead to the final little scene of this story.

 **Lesson No. 97**

Kakashi takes Team 7 for barbeque the next day. Before, Sakura and the others would've been highly suspicious; now it feels natural, expected even. And, being growing preteens, free food will never be turned down.

The smell of grilling meat greets them as they walk in the door. So does Ino. She's sat, along with her team, in a corner booth and eagerly waves them over. Inner grouses that it's partly to ogle Sasuke, but Sakura tells Inner to shut up and enjoy the company. Looking over the table's occupants, Sakura has one last little plan to put into motion.

 **A.N. 2 –** Two chapters in a row with no reviews – that hasn't happened since the first few chapters of the story (EDIT: while I was in the process of posting the chapter, a review occurred. Yay!). Can you guys and gals PM me (or leave a review) to tell me what I'm doing that's putting you off? I still get clicks, a lot of them, but even my faithful few who review nearly every chapter have up and vanished. If interest in this story is flagging because it's coming to its end, it's also making me rethink whether I want to pour _a lot more_ effort into a bigger sequel during the busiest time of the year work-wise for me.


	98. Lesson 98

**A.N. –** Thank you all for the reviews – a new record for most in a chapter, in fact! Who knew all I had to do was whine like a puppy to get attention? Seriously, though, I don't make a habit of author's notes like that. I just like any input I get on my work. We all need nudges in the right direction. Speaking of which…

 **Lesson No. 98**

Sakura carefully offered Asuma a choice cut of meat from the grill before asking her question.

"Asuma-sensei," he brightened at the title, "how come Kurenai couldn't join us?"

Asuma choked. Ino smothered a laugh by swallowing an unladylike portion of rice. Kakashi and Shikamaru rolled their eyes, well aware of where this was going. Chōji kept eating.

Naruto asked, "Isn't that the genjutsu lady you sent Sakura to, sensei?"

"Oh, she's more than that, Naruto," Sakura responded before Kakashi could. "In fact, why don't we all meet her tomorrow? Asuma-sensei, could we crash your training tomorrow? And invite Team 8?"


	99. Lesson 99

**A.N. –** I've had these last few drabbles written for a few days now, and it feels sorta sad to be metering them out like the word count I limit myself to. So, the last chapter will be posted tomorrow. I will make no promises about when the new fic will be up, though.

 **Lesson No. 99**

Under pressure from their (mostly) eager genin, the two jonin caved.

Next morning found them clustered in individual teams, unsure how to break the ice. Kurenai looked at Asuma, talking to Shikamaru to keep the boy awake, and shook her head. Daylight was wasting!

"As I understand it, Asuma and Kakashi agreed to this joint session to introduce everyone to me, and by extension, genjutsu." Her voice carried easily through the pervasive silence.

"Nah, not really," Sakura opined. "Sure, training's a bonus, but seeing you and Asuma together was too cute to pass up."

 _Squirm, senseis!_ Inner cackled.

They did.


	100. Lesson 100

**A.N. –** And here we are, 100 chapters. Further author's notes at the end.

 **Lesson No. 100**

It became clear to Sakura, after observing everyone's skills, that Team 8 were tracking specialists. Team 10 was tailor-made for recon. But Team 7…

"What are we, sensei?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"You're all troublesome," came Shikamaru's standard response. "More than most. You clear paths and ignore limits without even trying or knowing sometimes."

"Guess that makes us, what, a front-line battle squad?" Sakura truly sounded puzzled.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted. "We need to prove it out there, so c'mon, Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke perked up. Sakura clenched her fists. Kakashi ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine. Let's go get you a C-rank."

 **A.N. 2 –** This is the end of this particular story. But, it's not the end of this storyline. The next fic will be called Situational Awareness. I am still outlining it, writing the first few chapters (I estimate chapters will be between 1,000 and 2,000 words) and debating just how much I want to stick to canon and when, exactly, to break from it. I'll just say this - by chunin exam time, events _will_ be skewed. Plus, I'm also rereading the first 20 or so volumes of the manga in preparation. I do hope you all follow me over there when I decide to post it. And, when I do, I will post a special chapter 101 over here to let everyone know. So, this is now marked complete, but there will be one last update.

 **FINAL STATS (as of 10/21/18, 6:15 p.m.)**

 **Started:** 6/2/2018

 **Completed:** 10/21/18

 **Chapters:** 100

 **Words:** 17,200

 **Hits:** 139,850

 **Reviews:** 216

 **Favorites:** 166

 **Follows:** 249

 **C2s:** 1


End file.
